


Trust

by dailymantra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailymantra/pseuds/dailymantra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Momoi's first time together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

He was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Her chest was throbbing painfully as she looked down at her breasts. It was so embarrassing somehow. She could look at her naked body in any other context but this. Not with him waiting for her.

Momoi sank down against the bathroom door, running a hand through her hair. She was in nothing but her underwear, a thin pair of panties, with her bra unhooked and hanging off her shoulders and just under her breasts. The floor was cold on her ass and her legs as she stretched them out, her toes inches from the toilet. It was so small in there it was getting hard to breathe.

There was a quiet rapping on the door that made her jump, clasping her hands to her chest.

"Are you all right?" Kuroko’s voice was soft through the wood.

Her bottom lip trembled and she chewed it to hold back tears. What a fool she was. This was love, it was supposed to be easy. She knew he cared about her, that he would be sweet to her…but it was so much. Too much. Momoi stood slowly, her legs shaking, and redid her bra with unsteady fingers. She missed the clasp a couple of times as her eyes blurred with tears. It took everything she had to choked back a loud sob.

When she opened the door, Kuroko was sitting on her bed, pulling his shirt on. He was still in his boxers and when his head popped through the neck-hole his eyes turned to her.

"I am worried about you, Momoi-san. I do not want to worry you, so we will wait, if that is fine with you."

She took small, hesitant steps towards the bed and sat down on the end away from him, bowing her head in shame. Tonight was supposed to be special. In her mind she had played the scene over and over and it was always something lovely, something tender. He would whisper to her as he touched her and his hands would find every soft part of her body and caress it gently. She would finally feel how much he loved her. 

"I’m so sorry, Tetsu-kun." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. It was cold and she felt so foolish in her underwear. Blindly, she felt around for some clothing to cover herself up. "I want to…I really do, but I’m just so scared and if it’s no good there’s no going back. It’s all changed forever."

His arm slid over her shoulders gently and she felt his warmth press against her body. It was more comforting than she could handle. She turned to him and he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"There is no shame in waiting until you are ready, Momoi-san. You are very dear to me. And no matter what that is one thing that will never change. I promise." He tucked her into his arms in a tight hug.

Her head nuzzled under his chin and Momoi felt some of her fears dissolve. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine things going further. Leaning back, she looked Kuroko in the eyes and kissed him again, this time with more want. Her chest heaved as she gave her breath to him, pulling back only slightly, thin lines of saliva dribbling down her chin as she did. She was a little lightheaded as she lay back on the bed.

Kuroko looked over her and Momoi gestured him forward, wrapping her arms around him and holding him to her chest. He kissed her neck, slowly working his way from her nape to her earlobe. He sucked on it with soft lips and then whispered, “I love you, Momoi-san.”

She gave a tiny sigh as she titled her head back and released him a little, keeping her hands on his back. He sat up, straddling her, and she lost her grasp on him. Momoi shut her eyes tight and felt his fingers tickle down her abdomen, fluttering over her hips and tugging at her panties.

"I do not want you to feel bad…" Kuroko’s voice was tiny, distant and worried.

Momoi propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, then back up at the ceiling. She swallowed.

"I trust you, Tetsu-kun," she murmured. She turned her face to him again and gave a timid smile, blush burning her cheeks. "I love you." 

Kuroko nodded, his face also red, his face embarrassed and anxious. But also excited. Momoi felt it too. Her stomach turned, but she smoothed her thighs together with a tingle of anticipation. They both took a deep breath and Kuroko slid her panties down.

Momoi’s hands clenched the bedsheets as his palm pressed against her inner thigh and smoothed up. His thumb tickled her and swept over her pubes. She curled her toes and closed her eyes tight. Her legs spread slightly and Kuroko’s fingers slid delicately into the opening. She grew wetter as he massaged the flaps in ways that she had never tried before.

Her heart was racing as a lullaby played in her head. She could hear his breathing over the tune, quick and excited like after a game. The thought of his thrill, his delight, sent a tingle up her spine. Momoi’s whole body trembled and in that instant Kuroko put two fingers inside her. 

A sharp gasp escaped her and she jolted upright. He pulled away, falling off the bed onto the floor, his slick fingers pressed together and pointed into the air. Momoi leaned forward to look down at him. An abashed giggle escaped her. Every muscle was still humming but when she spotted the pointed bulge in Kuroko’s boxers all her anxieties and excitement came exploding out of her in a gasping laugh. 

"I…I am confused." Kuroko stood up, wiping his fingers on his shirt.

"It’s all right, Tetsu-kun." Momoi held her stomach, her laughter subsiding. "You’re wonderful."

"I am?"

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you continued to be wonderful." Momoi sat on the end of the bed, grinning cheekily at him. "Continued to make me feel wonderful."

To her surprise, he returned the grin, then lowered himself onto his knees before her, spreading her legs and pressing his face into her crotch.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi’s voice spiked into a new pitch as his tongue found her clit. She grabbed his head with one hand and the bed with another. Kuroko flinched and looked up at her.

"Momoi-san, please be gentle."

"What did you do?" Her eyes were wide as she stared down at him. He opened his mouth to answer her, but she pressed him back into place. "Keep doing that."


End file.
